1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improving method for a display, and particularly to an auto-improving flicker method for a LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a display design, a direct current (DC) voltage generally comes from the bad design of the electrical characteristics of a display, for example, lack of a uniform crystal liquid quality for a LCD. The DC voltage easily causes the appearance of a display flicker effect, for example, the flicker around the edge of a frame, thereby making the eyes of users uncomfortable. Typically, the elimination of the flicker effect uses an inversion technique. The inversion technique includes dot inversion, line inversion, column inversion, n lines inversion, and n column inversion. A display conventionally adopts an inversion technique to eliminate the flicker effect. However, each of the inversion techniques has its specific signal pattern incurring a flicker effect. Accordingly, the conventional method cannot overcome all possible flicker effects. For example, when the Windows OS shuts down, a display with dot inversion technique appears to flicker on the frame.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an auto-improving display flicker method to eliminate all possible display flicker effects.
A further object of the invention is to provide an auto-improving display flicker method, the method using a common electrode as a sensor to detect the display flicker for automatically improving the display flicker on a frame.
To realize the above and other objects, the invention provides an auto-improving display flicker method to eliminate all possible display flicker effects. The method includes the steps: detecting the display flicker level and producing a detection voltage; comparing the detection voltage with a predetermined voltage; automatically switching the currently used inversion technique into an alternately predetermined display flicker processing technique if the detection voltage is greater than the predetermined voltage. The predetermined display flicker processing technique includes dot inversion, line inversion, column inversion, n line inversion, and n column inversion.
Therefore, the invention can automatically improve all the display flicker effects.